


Don't You Know

by Hathly



Series: STOOB: Stiles's THEOry On Obsessive Behaviors (One Shots) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Dubious Morality, First Time, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Possessive Stiles, Prince Theo, Prompt Fill, Smut, Spanking Kink, Top Theo, Tumblr, it got away, royal au, whipping boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>How about a steo fic where Theo is a prince and Stiles is his whipping boy (check out "whipping boy" on wikipedia, it's a REALLY interesting concept - someone who was raised with the prince and meant to become close to him, who was beaten and took all his punishments when he screwed up). So like Stiles and Theo are close, but Theo is not a model prince and Stiles pays. Theo doesn't know at first why it excites him, watching Stiles get stripped & punished, but he loves tending him afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I receive this prompt from tumblr, by a Nonnie. So, I hope they'll enjoy this. Some feelings leaked out so yeah.

"Do you think, 10 would suffice Stiles?" Theo watched as his father, stared demeaningly, at his friend; his pet, his. 

"It's all up to you my King." Stiles looked on the ground fidgeting under the gaze. 

"Take your bottoms off and bend." Stiles did, ass up as if an offering to a pagan God. "Theo!"

His eyes immediately turns to his father, who was holding a paddle. "You should feel sorry for what your doing." 

Oh he's sure so, but as the loud crack reached his ears. He closed his eyes, before looking at Stiles face. Oh the pagans would definitely accept this humble offering. 

Another, Stiles flinches, a micro movement but didn't made a sound. Everyone thought that Stiles was the perfect whipping boy because he doesn't feel the pain anymore, after all 12 years since Stiles was sold to the kingdom, he had been Theo's whipping servant.

He held Stiles gaze as another, then another was given. 'Just a few more, be a good boy and take it'

Stiles just nodded at him, for assurance and held back tears. The sixth one was the loudest yet, it made Stiles knees buckles a bit. 

Theo bit his tongue at the 7th, he's never had any patience; he wanted to get Stiles there and then. But he knew what would that meant, he knew he should be weak.

He and Stiles, they're a team. They wondered around the kingdom, without any sort of protection, and he got too much Kale, next thing he knew, the palace guards were hauling him up. Due to his mother's and sister's recent assassination, he was forbade to got out of the palace without 10, no exaggeration, 10 elites. 

His shifted, as his hard on pressed on his pants. He clench and un clenched his hands, waiting from the 9th blow. 

He watch warily as his father, gave some speech about safety and responsibility. He really should listen; but Stiles red buttocks occupied his mind. The freckles and lines made by the paddle was breath taking. He stood there, hands on his cock. Fuck, not now. 

When they were just children, he was 15 the first time Stiles was stripped and whip because of him. His marvelled at the sight, and Stiles chocked cry was music. It was curiosity and before he knew it, it became and addition. To push his father to the limits my making trouble everywhere, there was once this princess who was betrothed to him, Malia of the southern iSle, Theo had fun watching her squirm and shirk at the frog he threw at her. 

Oh That was years go, it was the first time Stiels had receive 30 strikes. Theo called him to his chambers after of course, putting lotion and touching Stiles, despite the boy's vocal disapproval of it. 

But know things had changed, he pushed more and more, just for the sake of relieving Stress. Just a few more days, he'd be eighteen and he can be the one whipping Stiles, oh he'd allow noises to come from Stiles lips. Maybe even his name; he was aroused and if his father didn't leave now, he could kill him. That would put a hamper on his plans to take the kingdom earlier, but yeah if his father didn't leave, he'd be force to send him where his sister and dear mother are.

He grips his sword, he never really had much patience anyway. He looked at Stiles who had his eyes widened, as if it wasn't wide enough without effort.

Stiles knew what Theo did, how he had leaked the travel plans to bandits, resulting to the death of his mother and sister but Stiles, Stiles was loyal to him and only him. Stiles didn't like what Theo did but he still was there. Stiles knew that he was moving things, and meeting with coup leaders. He has a plan to follow and killing The king would result for things to crumble.

Stiles looked at him, pleadingly. The words 'stop' and 'not now' and 'I can do this' were there. As if Theo didn't knew, he was just so aroused that his cock could cut through anything, it wasn't doubt on Stiles's capability in accepting a beating.

As the tenth and final crack echoed the room, His father was up and telling Stiles to go and make himself decent.

Stiles excused himself, pulling his pants up before exiting the room. 

"I hope someday you'll learn your Lesson son, I won't be there for you always" his dad said as he went out the door. You won't be here soon enough, he bit his tongue. 

He waited 10 beats before, walking to the door, where the bell was. He rang it, and waited no longer 5 beats before Stiles appears in front of him. 

Theo pulls him inside. Closing the door and locking it in one move before Scooping Stiles in his arms.

"Master!, I'm" he ignored Stiles carefully setting him on the bed. Laying the Boy down, in his side. "This is hardly appropriate."

He crawled on the bed, touching the garter and pulling it down slow and careful. "My prince, I uh-"

Theo glared at Stiles. "Master, please, don't."

"Are we going to play this game again love?" He pushed down, stiles was on flat on his stomach. 

"Master" half moan that send shivers to his cock. He ignored it, Stiles needed tending and he's gave it to him.

"Stiles, gods in heaven, this" Theo palms Stiles butt cheek. "Hand me the Aloe Vera"

"But- ." Stiles reached on the dresser giving it to Theo, who was palming both the cheek. "Oh."

"Say my name Stiles" Theo squirts the liquid on.

"Master, it hurts." Stiles closed his fist. 

"I know, but we have to put this to avoid swelling, trust me." He continued to massage the part. 

Stiles was trotting on the bed, like a cat stretching. Theo's cock was as hard as rock and the constriction wasn't good for him. He slowly unlocked his belt, along with his sword. Stiles stills, but he continued to massage the area. 

When he covered the whole area however, he's had enough teasing and he mischievous graze a finger on Stiles's butt hole making Stiles buck. "Master! What- uh-" 

The finger goes smoothly in. "Be a good boy."

"My, liege, that's" Theo pumps his fingers. "Master , stop."

Theo didn't and watch as Stiles pushed back on his fingers. "What are you afraid of?"

"You know, after all this. It's just gonna be you and me" he whispers. "I want it to be you and me."

Because you're mine, only mine. The words Hang in the unsaid.

Stiles shook his head. "You just need to, to, uh stop."

"Why do we always have to play this game?" Theo stood up, wiping his fingers on the bed. Stiles pulls his pants up and sits down.

Theo hates it whenever Stiles says no. Not because Stiles didn't want Theo, but because Stiles always have this tiny sense of Right and wrong. "I'm sorry my liege , we shouldn't be"

"What Stiles?" He grips Stiles's jaw, making him look at him.

"Doing such things." Stiles finished with Deremination. 

"A prude. You want me to, don't you?" Theo looked at him darkly.

" My liege , I don't -" Theo pulls away. "Theo."

"Don't. Just, don't. If you don't want doing this 'things' with me. Then fine." Stiles reached for Theo's wrist. "I'll go find someone who will, maybe that Stable boy who can't keep his eyes of me."

"And what about me?" Stiles blurted out, and looked as shock as Theo. 

"What about you?" Theo retorts. "Should I give care about you then? When you've turn me down more than I could count, and I'm good with number."

"No your highness you shouldn't. I'm your Whipping Boy."

"So that settle then? I'm heading to the Stable, I'm bringing the guards with me. No need to come with me, baby sitting me is not part of your job description" Theo turns, and walk.

Two Steps forward and he was hauled in the bed, Stiles on top of him anger in his eyes. "I'm not done talking, my must you be such a conniving devil?"

"I wasn't aware, I should care about you finishing anything. I'm the prince, when I say the conversation is over, it's over." He looked up at Stiles, bored. "And since you're against me having any affection towards you. I should hardly care."

"Affection? You were going to the stables to fuck Danny, forgive me if I don't believe in such notion." Stiles huffs before closing in, on him. 

"Have I given you any reason to doubt me? When did I ever let anyone touch me, like the way your touching me now? Don't you feel it? Don't you see?"Stiles hands were on either side of his head support he brings his hand up to cradle Stiles face. "Why must you doubt yourself? You know, you know that I'm not all interested with the stable boy."

"Then why must you play with my jealousy then?" Stiles looked at him frustratedly. "Why is it, that every time I turn you down, you threaten me with a replacement?"

"I don't make threats, and you should know by now. Nothing can replace you. You're the only one." He grips harder. "And Don't you see it? You're quite possessive of me."

"That's because you're the only one I have!" Stiles shouted "and I -"

"You're afraid you're not enough? You silly boy, you're more than enough?" He pulls him closer. "Don't doubt me or my devotion. You may be my whipping boy, but all this; soon. It's all for you."

"I never wanted to doubt you." Stiles press a kiss on his mouth. "I -"

Theo held himself, if he reverse them; Stiles's ass was gonna be on the bed and I would hurt. For someone who had kill his parent and sister, Theo's devotion to Stiles, was unchallenged. 

Stiles kissed him, not at all holding back. Gripping his hair and tugging it. 

"I'm sorry Theo."

"If this is the way you're gonna keep apologising, then apologise all you want." Theo gasps as Stiles's head was on on his neck. Sucking and licking. "Fuck oh fuck Stiles."

"Theo, please." Stiles was holding his buttons playing with it. 

"Take it off. You're allowed to." Theo watched as the shaking hands, undo the buttons. He rested his head on the head board as his shirt was now open. Stiles was biting his collar bone. "Love, come on."

"Impatience" Stiles murmurs.

"I've waited three long years, for you to do things willingly. That hardly counts as impatience." He bucks his hips. "Stiles."

"Don't you want to take time?" Stiles looked up at him, while lapping on his stomach's muscles, tracing. "I wanna take my time."

"I'm at your mercy Stiles, and thats because your hurt. I don't want to add more injury" He grips Stiles, pulling him up for a kiss. "But keep in mind. I can only hold back so much, before I snap"

Biting Stiles neck, bruising it. "And take what I really want" 

Stiles moans as Theo palms his ass, grounding him against his erection. "And fu-ck you so hard. You won't be able sit for a week.

Stiles shivers before nodding. "I can, Theo. I can take it. Please."

Theo froze, torn between giving Stiles what he wants and worry about Stiles back side.

"Take off your clothing." He commanded, and Stiles immediately strips off. Staining on the bed, completely naked. 

The watches as Stiles kneels and straddles him. "Come closer, I'll suck your cock off."

"Theo, that's no. You don't need to" he pulls Stiles.

"Are you denying me of what we both want?" 

"I- have you I mean, ever." Stiles stared.

"Why? have you?!" He stared at Stiles. "Have you ever had your cock suck before? Should I be worried, I haven't had any experience with cock sucking, as the sucker or the sucker."

"No! I mean I just, I haven't. I was just worried about me, lacking." Stiles blushed.

He laughed. "I'm gonna love it, but that's for another time. Now, put your cock in my mouth because that's the the only hole in my body, you're gonna be allowed to put it in." 

Stiles moved forward. Theo licks the head before enveloping the cock fully. Hmm, guess he didn't have a gag reflex then. Stiles was moaning and cursing, no moving. 

"Theo! Uh Theo" Stiles was just kneeling and Theo's was sucking his brain out. 

"Come on Stiles, you gonna pass on the chance to fuck your Prince's mouth?" That seemed to break Stiles's self control, thrusting and bucking into him. 

"Theo, stop. I'm gonna cum" Stiles pulls back an Theo's grabs the lotion smearing it in his cock. 

"Ride me." He looked at Stiles who positions his hole, lining it up with his cock. "Careful you don't want to hurt yourself"

Stiles nodded and started pushing slow and steady. "Theo, fuck Theo."

"Come on you do it." Theo was already on the verge of cumming. Stiles was hot around him, and tight. They both moaned as Stiles sheaths him completely. "Stiles!"

"Theo, I -"

"Come on love, fuck yourself with my cock." Stiles looked at him, bracing hands on his stomach before pumping. "Stiles, ah Stiles, that's it that's a good boy. Fuck."

"Master." Stiles eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Can I touch myself?" 

This was heaven. Watching Stiles wraps his hand on his cock, pumping frantically, same pace as he impale himself in Theo's cock. 

"Theo, I'm -- close Theo. My leash, Theo!" Stiles was shaking with pleasure. "I'm uh- Theo. I - I -"

"Stiles, just let go"

"No, I it's not that. I !" Stiles cums over him. As Theo bucks one last time. Spilling side Stiles, Stiles collapsed on top oh him panting. ". I didn't know how to say it."

Theo smiles as he puts Stiles's head on his neck. Stiles was still shaking, hushing him. "It's okay."

"It's not. Its unfair to you my Leash."

"I take what I want, I don't need your opinion about me owning you, wether you can say it or not is irrelevant." Theo press a kiss on his hair. "You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
